Si Ron, es tu hija
by AprilOwen
Summary: Cuando Ron se marcha por la infidelidad de Hermione con Cormac (eso es lo que cree el). Deja a Hermione sola embarazada, pero el no sabe nada. Al volver Ron de Rumania, Hermione tiene una hija. El pelirrojo cree que es la hija de Cormac, pero el se ha ido, y nadie sabe nada de. Hermione sufre un accidente, y Ron tendra que cuidar de Rose, hasta que ella este bien ¿Hasta cuando?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno pues esta es mi nueva historia, les aviso que le den tiempo, que todo se vera. Espero que les guste y que la sigan, comenten y den sugerencias, todo se acepta, si es contructivo, claro.

Nos vemos abajo.

**Primer-cap.**

Todo había cambiado desde que acabo la batalla con Voldemort. Harry y Ginny eran pareja y ahora vivían en la casa de la Orden, con Hermione. Vivian juntos, ya que Hermione no tenía donde ir, y sus amigos la dejaron quedarse. Porque donde iba a ir una chica de 21 años con una hija y sin el padre de esta. Y os preguntareis ¿Dónde está Ron? Se había ido a Rumania con su hermano Charlie. Y no sabía nada de sus amigos, y tampoco de la que antes de irse a Rumania había sido su novia.

Hermione como cada día estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar. Acunando a su preciosa niña, envuelta en sus brazos. Con esos diminutos ojos marrones y sus rizos pelirrojos. Su piel era blanca y delicada. Ginny se sentó a su lado y le seco la lagrima que caía sobre las mejillas de la morena.

-Hermione, volverá –Dijo la pelirroja consolando a su amiga.

-Ya pero y si no quiere saber nada de mí. Y si no quiere hablar con migo, y si…

-Y si quiere, y si vuelve por ti. –Ginny se mostraba muy segura de sus palabras. Respiro. –Hemos recibido una carta de Ron. Vuelve de Rumania. –Hermione no gesticulo, no dijo nada. –No quise decirte nada por no ponerte nerviosa, hace dos semanas que la carta llego. Vendrá aquí a pasar el verano.

-No puedo creerlo. –Se llevó la mano a la frente, no podría respirar. Dejo a la niña en la cuna que tenía enfrente. – ¿Porque no me dijisteis nada?

-No queríamos ponerte nerviosa. Entiende nuestra posición. Si te lo decíamos correríamos el riesgo a que te marcharas.

-Bueno. –Respiro un par de veces. –Calma… ¿Cuándo estará aquí?

Ginny la miro suspiro. –Hoy. Harry ha ido a buscarle, regresa en traslador. Supongo que en un par de horas estará aquí, o tal vez menos. Hermione siento no haberte avisado pero… Harry y yo no queríamos arriesgarnos. Perdóname.

-Está bien pero… que hago. –Dijo sentándose en el sofá, al lado de su amiga. -¿Le digo que Rose es su hija?

Harry apareció de repente entre llamas verdes, de la chimenea. – Ginny, ya viene.- Después de Harry, volvieron a aparecer llamas verdes y Ron apareció en la sala.

- ¡Ron! – Grito Ginny y abrazo de un salto a su hermano. – Dios mío, que cambiado estas. Estas mayor.

- Valla gracias, tu estas igual, solo que más… gorda. – Ginny estaba embarazada. –Harry me lo conto. Felicidades a los dos.

-Gracias. – Se sentaron a hablar, paso un buen rato cuando Ron se decidió a preguntar– ¿Donde esta Hermione? -Ginny miro arriba, refiriéndose a la planta de arriba.

Ron suspiro un segundo y decidió subir. Mientras subía pensaba en su última pelea.

_-No Ron, yo no… ¡Ron escúchame! Cormac intentó besarme… pero yo te quiero a ti, no te vayas ¡Ron! Déjame explicártelo. Ni siquiera nos besamos. Yo… me aparte_

_-Te apartaste porque me viste... Yo… No puedo creerlo. Me voy, no volveré. Hermione… esto… no lo olvidare ¡Jamás!_

_-Ron… Espera, no hagas esto… ¡Ron!_

Y pensaba si Hermione decía la verdad, si la hubiera escuchado y no se hubiera desaparecido en aquel momento. Todo el tiempo que había pasado sin ella, todos los momentos que se había perdido. Le mataba. Seguía subiendo las escaleras, cada vez se ponía más nervioso. Llego, era la última habitación, la que ellos compartían antes de que Ron se marchara. Estaba justo delante de la puerta, podía ver un trozo del interior la puerta estaba entornada. Y escucho algo extraño antes de picar. Era el llanto de un bebé. Ron abrió bruscamente la puerta y la vio, allí sentada. Pero algo era diferente, algo que no le gusto. -¿_Un bebe? que demonios hace Hermione con un bebe_-, pensó. Cerro los ojos. –Hola… ¿es tuya?

-Hola… Sí, es mi hija. Se llama Rose.

-Es hermosa… ¿Es de Cormac no? ¿Cómo que no está por aquí?

-Cormac… Se marchó.

-Ah… bueno. –Ron estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Así que decidió irse. –Bueno eso que hola, y me alegro de verte. –Se giró y se marchó.

-¡Ron!... Yo…eh…también me alegro de verte-

Hermione echo a llorar en cuanto Ron bajo las escaleras, y se marchó de su habitación. Se preguntaba porque todo tenía que ser tan difícil, porque se le hacía tan difícil hablar con él. Y aun le quedaba una pregunta por resolver. ¿Le diría a Ron que Rose era su hija? ¿Pero y si Ron no la creía? Hermione tenía miedo de perderle. Rose empezó a llorar. La morena la cogió pero no paraba. – ¡Harry! -Él era el único que podía hacer que Rose dejara de llorar. Hermione cogió a la niña y bajo las escaleras. –Harry Rose no deja de llorar ayúdame.-

El chico cogió a la pequeña, pero no se calmaba. –Qué raro, no se calma. –

-Puedo cogerla. –dijo Ron. Todos se quedaron mirando, y Harry se la dio. –Hola hermosa, sssh… tranquila. –El pelirrojo acunaba a la niña entre sus brazos y funcionaba, Rose se calmaba. Hermione quedo atónita. Pero una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad marcaba sus labios.

-Gracias… -Hermione le quito a la niña de los brazos, ya relajada y subió de nuevo a su habitación.

-Ron… ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto Ginny. –Parece que te hayan petrificado.

-Necesito tomar el aire. –Ron salió de la casa, se sentó en el umbral de la puerta y respiro hondo. -No puedo creerlo. –replicaba una y otra vez. –Puede ser… No es imposible, aunque… -Ron pensó por un momento que Rose podría ser suya, el pelo claramente era de los Weasley, esa piel, los ojos claramente eran de Hermione, pero el pelo y la nariz. Y la edad también coincidía. Todo era muy raro, pero Cormac no estaba y eso le quitaba un peso de encima. Y aunque Hermione apenas le hablaba tenerla cerca, después de tanto tiempo. Empezó a recordar cuando estaban juntos, su primer beso en la cámara secreta durante la batalla en Howgarts, su primera vez, la última… También recordaba cuando se encontró a Cormac y a Hermione apunto de besarse, pero también recordaba que elle se apartaba de él y que él la cogía bruscamente. Suspiro. –Hermione…- ¿Tan difícil era difícil que la quería, que no la había olvidado y que ojala esa niña fuera suya? -¿Tan difícil es?-

-Ron ¿Necesitas hablar? –Harry apareció y se sentó a su lado. –Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que quieras, puedes contar con migo.

-Es que, empiezo a creer que bueno… no se tal vez Rose pueda ser mía. Porque todo coincide.

-Ron. –El chico suspiro, no podía decírselo, él no era nadie para contárselo. –Yo no quiero decir nada, eso lo tienes que hablar tú con ella.

-Pero ya la has visto, ni siquiera me deja coger a la niña. No me habla, no me mira.

-Invítala a cenar, y habláis.

-Harry no es tan fácil. –Dijo enfadado. -¿Qué hago? Le suelto Hermione te vienes a comer con migo y hablamos si Rose es mi hija o la de Cormac. ¿Hago eso?

-Ron sacas las cosas de contexto y las haces más difíciles, le sueltas ir a cenar y ya está. ¿Tan difícil es?

-Visto así… no, pero ¿y si dice que no?

-¿Y si dice que si? –Sonrió. –Tienes que arriesgarte.

-Vale, después de cenar hablare con ella ¿Oye y tu desde cuando eres tan romántico? –dijo asombrado por todos los consejos que su amigo le estaba dando, eso no era normal en el Harry siempre había sido muy vergonzoso y nada romántico.

-Bueno las personas cambian ¿no? – y empezaron a reír como solían hacerlo en sus años en Hogwarts. –Bueno entremos a cenar ya.

Los amigos se levantaron y volvieron a entrar en la casa. Ginny y Hermione estaban sentadas en la mesa esperándolos para empezar a cenar.

-Ya era hora ¿Dónde estabais? –Dijo la pelirroja, que cogía de la mano a Harry para que se sentara a su lado, así que Ron se sentó al lado de la morena. Ambos estaban tensos. Pero ninguno dijo nada.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Rose ya dormía, así que Ron pensó que era el momento para poder hablar con Hermione, y poder invitarla a comer mañana. Cuando acabaron de cenar, Ginny miro a Harry con complicidad para que ambos se marcharan y dejar a Ron y Hermione solos. Y así fue, los dos se marcharon a la cocina para recoger sus platos.

-Me voy a dormir, estoy agotada. Buenas noches. –Dijo la morena dispuesta a irse, pero Ron la cogió por la muñeca y le obligo a sentarse. –Ron… ¿Puedo irme?

-Si pero… espera. ¿Podemos hablar un momento? Me gustaría preguntarte una cosa. –Ron se puso rojo como un tomate pero Hermione le escuchaba.

-Vale. –Hermione estaba muy inquieta ¿Qué le diría si Ron le preguntaba por Rose? ¿Le diría la verdad?

-Bueno, supongo que ahora no te apetece hablar así que, podemos ir a comer mañana si te apetece. En algún sitio muggle agradable. –Dijo el pelirrojo muy tenso, y a trompicones. –Solo si quieres.

-Mmm... Si, vale ¿A comer? Estupendo. –Hermione se tranquilizó pero no del todo. –Dejare a Rose con Harry. Porque Ginny trabaja.

-Sí. –Suspiro el pelirrojo. –A la una y media, espero que estés preparada.

-Lo estaré. –Se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. –Ahora si me lo permites. –rieron. –Me voy a dormir. Ha sido un día muy largo, necesito descansar. –Ron asintió, y la morena se levantó, y se marchó a su cuarto.

Ginny y Harry también se fueron a su cuarto. Ron se quedó tumbado en el sillón, mirando al techo distraído. Pensaba en mañana, tendría la oportunidad de estar con Hermione. Podría estar con ella. Y preguntarle todas sus dudas, todo lo que quería decirle. Pensando en el buen día que le esperaba mañana se quedó dormido.

Mientras tanto Hermione no conseguía coger el sueño, no se podía quitar de la cabeza que mañana tendría que enfrentarse a la verdad que había escondido durante casi dos años. Y recordó, porque no le dijo la verdad a Ron antes de que se fuera. Le dijo que no quería volver a verla, que jamás volverían a estar juntos, porque le había traicionado. A Hermione le caían lágrimas, como le gustaría que Ron llegara a perdonarla. Pero al final se decidió. Le diría la verdad a Ron, no importaba si se arriesgaba a llevarse a Rose. Estaba harta de las mentiras, es mejor que se lo dijera cuanto antes. Estaba decidido mañana le diría a Ron que Rose es su hija i la suya. Que Rose era Weasley. Mañana todo estaría aclarado.

**Bueno ya me diran que les ha parecido, se que este cap no es muy bueno, les prometo que los siguientes intentare que sean mejores, mas intensos. La historia solo acaba de comenzar, dadle tiempo.**

**Porfavor dejen reviws y consejos de todo tipos. **

**BESOS:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo-Cap.**

El sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación, y eso hizo que abriera los ojos. Se levantó, la niña seguía dormida, eso le tranquilizo. La dejaría en la cuna hasta que llegara Harry para que pudiera cuidarla con facilidad. Y sin hacer mucho ruido abrió su armario y busco su blusa favorita de color azul eléctrico de manga larga, con volantes en el cuerpo. Y unos tejanos de color claro que quedaban de muerte con sus botas de color chocolate, altas hasta antes de llegar a las rodillas. Se miró al espejo. –_Es demasiado_ ó. Se veía demasiado arreglada, pero le pareció apropiado. Al fin y al cabo era una cita.

Ron se despertó poco antes de las 10 de la mañana, estaba intranquilo, no había dormido muy bien pero tenía ganas de empezar el día. Se levantó del sofá, y recordó que se había quedado dormido allí. –_Hay tienes la explicación de haber dormido tan mal Ronald Weasley_.-Masculló entre dientes. Le dolía el cuello, pero se dirigió a la habitación donde había guardado sus cosas, y abrió el armario. Busco la camiseta que Hermione le había regalado hacía tres años. Al fin la encontró, la saco y la dejo en la cama. Se dirigió al baño, se afeito, se peinó, algo raro en él, pero la situación lo requería. Cuando estuvo listo se puso la camiseta de color mostaza y los primeros pantalones que encontró en el cajón. Bajo a las escaleras y vio a Rose allí en brazos de su amigo. Se sentó a su lado.

-¿Te has peinado?- exclamo Harry muy sorprendido. -¿Desde cuándo Ronald Weasley se peina?

-Desde que tengo una cita con Hermione, vamos a comer y la situación requería peinarse.-

Harry rio. – ¿Quieres cogerla? – Ron le miro inseguro, porque si Hermione le veía con la niña sin su permiso, podría anular la cita, o como llamara a eso.

-No sé, ¿y si baja Hermione?

-Hermione ha ido a acompañar a Ginny al trabajo, ha dicho que llegara antes de la una y media, no te ó los brazos dándole a Rose. –Ten cógela.

Ron cogió a la niña y la acuno entre sus brazos. Tenía la piel suave, y su pelo era fino. La niña, abrió los ojos como platos. Y miro al pelirrojo, lo miraba con dulzura, Ron no sabía qué hacer. Esa niña poco a poco le convencía cada vez que era suya. Entonces Rose le sonrió y Ron, sin duda, le devolvió la sonrisa. –Es hermosa ¿Verdad? – Harry asintió. – ¿porque Cormac no la cuida?

-Ron… Cormac murió.

-¿Cómo que murió? –Ron no se lo creía.

-Poco antes de que Rose naciera, se debatió con un mortífago, y le mato. Hermione no quería saber nada. La verdad ahora que lo dices no le importo mucho.

-Pero Cormac es el padre de Rose… -esa frase le atravesó el pecho como un hachazo. –Por narices le tenía que importar.

-Ya… Pero al parecer el chaval se fue, sin decir nada-. Harry rodo los ojos. –A Hermione no le afecto mucho-.

-¿Alguna vez te ha dicho, si de verdad Cormac es su padre?-

-Casi nunca hemos hablado de eso, es más Ginny con la que habla-. Aunque Harry lo sabía perfectamente el no podía decírselo, y intento dejar el tema. –Oye a que hora has quedado con Hermione?-.

-Dime quien es su padre-. Evito la pregunta de Harry, y solto aquella duda tan grande que le perforaba.

-Ron te dije que eso tienes que hablarlo con ella, yo no puedo aclararte nada, no soy nadie para hablar contigo y contarte la verdad, entiéndeme.

-Si Harry, pero sabes que necesito saberlo, he vuelto para resolver este problema, he vuelto para aclarar las cosas con ella-. Suspiro. –Y llego y me encuentro con ella- .Dijo mirando a Rose. –Necesito saberlo Harry, y si ella no me lo dice, no sé qué voy hacer. No he dormido en toda la noche. Mira que ojeras-. Acercó la cara demasiado a su amigo.

-Si Ron ya lo he visto-. Le aparto la cara. –Escucha, ahora vas a comer con ella, así que puedes tener tiempo para preguntarle, y decirle tus dudas-.

-Herms no me dirá nada, ya la has visto como se ha comportado todos estos días conmigo-.

-Hermione no puede ocultarte esto. Si eres su padre, -hizo una pausa. –Te lo dirá.

Ron suspiro.

-Me alegro mucho por lo de Ginny-. Dijo el muchacho. –Le queda menos de un mes a Ginny ¿Sabes ya como lo vais a llamar?-.

- James Sirius Potter, a tu hermana le hacía ilusión que yo escogiera los nombres, siempre acordemos que se llamaría así. Y si es chica, pues Lily Luna, posiblemente-.

-Si todo va bien, podrán ir juntos a Hogwarts-. Espeto Ron.

-Pienso darle el mapa del Merodeador-. Rio Harry.

Rieron los dos, y Rose comenzó a llorar, buscando atención.

Rose le miro con esos ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de él. Sus cabellos revueltos de color pelirrojo. Era una hermosura. Ron le acaricio el pelo, y la revolvió en sus brazos y la niña se calmó.

En ese momento sonó el nuevo teléfono móvil que Harry tenia debido a su trabajo. Contestó:

-¿Si? ¿Quién es?... Si soy yo...- Harry frunció el ceño. – Si… Enseguida, ¿pero están bien?…. O dios mío, enseguida estaremos allí. –Harry estaba a punto de llorar. Colgó el teléfono, una lágrima salía de sus ojos verdes y caía por su rostro. –Ron… Ginny y Hermione…- No podía hablar.

-Harry ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Están en San Mungo, han tenido un accidente en un coche muggle-.

-No…-

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado. No es un gran capitulo, pero mi intencion era dejar un poco de intriga. Los primero seran cortitos, pero luego empezara la buena historia. Darle tiempo. **

**Agradezco aquellos que dejasteis comentarios, y que los contestare, en cuanto pueda. Porfavor dejar comentarios dando vuestra opinion, y sugerencias. **

**Muchas gracias por todo.**

**Nos leemos pronto3**


End file.
